Percy, Son of Tartarus
by hero of all
Summary: Percy half mortal and half pure power. Percy is the perfect example of loner and doesn't care of what people thinks. The only person in the world that he loves is his mom, Sally Jackson. Zeus has taken her away from him, like he took away Zeus's bolt, so Zeus thinks. With Erebus helping him, Percy will be out for revenge and the world will tremble in his wake. Dark. Not overpowered
1. Chapter 1

Percy is the son of Tartarus and Sally Jackson and is the personification of a loner. At 12 years of age, he never got along with the other children; they called him weird, different, as if it was a crime.

When he turned 10, he finally realized it; no one cared for him except his mother. He stopped asking about his father at a young age, he had no wish to see him, his mom always told him he was the greatest father and left them disgusted of a child, him.

His mother had always told him he looked like his father with his high cheekbones, sharp chin and black as night eyes, except for a red spark in the middle of his pupil. Kids screamed in horror when he got mad, apparently they had mental images of themselves being tortured.

Many of them had been sent to the madhouse, some had burned for about 3 seconds, and doctors said it was way above third degree burns; they called it unbelievable and said maybe it was a demon.

He was right, if it wasn't for mother was the only thing keeping him from actually completing the actions that had happened to the other kids to Nancy Bobofit and group of minions, their only purpose to make his life miserable. She didn't succeed, but with every passing second, the urge to turn her bright red hair and freckles into the flames that comforted him so much. Seeing those muddy brown eyes lose their cocky glint would be a dream come true.

He tried so hard to control his powers, but sometimes it was too much and everything burned, like his preschool, 10 had died, he couldn't remember what had gotten him so mad, maybe it had been just a tantrum, but it was a fiery one. Controlling his powers had gotten better with age, with meditation and menial exercise, it helped wear him out, keeping him from being a waiting disaster. But he was very fast, and had muscles, but he was by no means like his father, a buff and muscle heavy man. He was very tall and thin, he looked like a 5'8 walking stick.

He normally wore a variation of black, sometimes red and purple too. He was very smart, reading well and his mother made him learn Latin and Greek, but he didn't mind. It was English he had some trouble with, because he had dyslexia and major ADD and ADHD. When he was in fighting tournaments for Tae Kwon Do, it was what his Sensei said helped him win. But

"Are you even listening to me freak?"

Nancy laughed like a hyena to her minions. She continued "Hey freak, I'm talking to you, answer, or are you scared?"

She smirked as Percy turned around, ready to taunt him again, but faltered as Percy's pale face glowed with the fire burning in his eyes, he hated the word freak. He glared at her and spoke in a dark, deep, flowing tone "If you don't shut up right now and leave, I will make you."

"Is that a threat freak?"

He laughed darkly as the teachers looked at the other, desperately wishing they wouldn't have to be the one to step in. Only Mr. Brunner stepped in front of Percy when he was mad.

Nancy's dull brain kicked in finally as she recognized the danger. "I will save you the humiliation and go 'talk' to crippled retard.

He took a few deep breaths and calmed down as his pale face hid in his hood once more. He was glad she left he knew she had taunted him once more, he would've snapped, more like exploded.

He didn't care for making friends and everyone knew that, but that creeper Grover would not leave him alone, especially in their dorm, asking pointless questions about his life and Yancy Academy. But all this didn't matter anymore he was going back home.

Percy sighed in the humid air on the street, absorbing the scent. He loved the outside, but not so much the crowded and sunny places, that were filled with annoying people. People like Nancy.

She then came up to him, and snarled "Bye freak, see you next year, or maybe you won't come because your mo will leave you just like your dad!"

She wouldn't stop "Would you then be wearing even more stupid clothes, maybe you should bleed on your clothes, you emo freak, then they'll match your eyes!"

She left laughing, as his eyes burning as he stood there. He saw Nancy pick up a lighter and saw her friends laughing as they turned it on and off. He so wished for Nancy to die then and there, he had suffered enough.

Unknowingly to him his eyes burned a crimson blood, and Nancy's shouts died seconds after she was burned alive.

Her friends had not stopped screaming and everyone was rushing to get a closer look. He was distracted away from the wonderful fantasy as a bus rolled by, picking him up. On his way home, he saw Nancy's lifeless muddy brown eyes stare at him as he her freckles seemed fickle compared to the red on the burned skin. He then turned a blind eye to a deceitful scene. It was then that he knew he had changed, from that peppy 5 year old wishing for his father to come back, to a cruel, emotionless monster. And he found out that he quite liked it.

**That's my first chapter, thanks for reading please review, tell me what you think. Percy is dark, almost evil in this story, with power rivaling Kronos, after all, he is the half son of a primordial being. I will try not to make him overpowered and cliché. I hope that this story is unique and please inform me if it's not. My beta, ** **xx1LionsflamE7xx , has been a great help and hope you go check him out, he is great. He is in my favorite authors section if your wondering. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights to rick riordan**

**Chapter 2**

Percy felt relaxed in the private in the comforting embrace of his mom. She turned towards him, "I missed you Percy, you've grown since Christmas, by the time your 18 you'll be 6 foot 5**!"**

Percy sighed, as if he had heard this statement before "I missed you too mom."

She smiled brilliantly, as she told him something that had brightened her mood for weeks. "We're going to the wooded fire camping site now, go pack!"

Percy smile that has been hidden for so long illuminated the room, as he walked a little faster to his room to pack.

Sally sighed, she hadn't seen a smile like that in so long. Stress had been coming to her harder, her brown hair, streaked with gray, not noticeable at all unless you looked at a few strands in the center of her hair, her bangs stroking her soft cheekbones and small nose. Her hazel eyes were sparked with a permanent worry, about "Mr. Brunner" taking her little boy away, and most of all about Percy himself, she was going to tell him about his father today. She swept the hair from her face and went to her room to pack.

-line break-

Percy looked out the scenery outside, seeing nothing but trees on this abandoned road. Wait; there was a van on the road as well. He scratched his sharp chin; he had never seen anyone before around her. It was a lady driving the van, a fat one dressed in jeans and a jean jacket. There was a Chihuahua beside her that growled through the window at him, which was actually a little intimidating with those razor sharp teeth.

The van stopped maybe a mile away from the campsite, so he soon forgot about her and her weird dog altogether.

They unpacked in the dark cabin, sally talking to fill the void of silence that Percy was so used to.

"You were so cute when I first brought you here, you giggled at a little bird, oh, and how I wish I had a camera."

"And then you would always-"

"Mom" Percy interrupted, "You told me all this already!"

"I know sweetie, I just want you to talk to me." Sally looked downcast at that statement.

"Sure mom, did you know on the way home there was 3 old ladies and they had huge scissors and yarn, it was like they were knitting for everyone alive."

Sally grabbed her son's shoulders, bringing him closer, surprising him immensely, "Did you see them cut a piece of the yarn?"

Percy mumbled, unable to get a coherent word out his mouth "Yeah, but, I- why?"

She was pale; her cheeks sallow, and said "First thing tomorrow we leave for that summer camp I was telling you about no questions asked."

"Why, seeing me for the summer too much for you?" Percy sneered.

Her look softened "No honey it's because I love you and want you safe, it tears my heart to see my baby boy leave."

-line break-

Sally woke up Percy at 5:00 am sharp, shoving him into his clothes, having already been packed, and pushed him into the car, laying a brick on the gas pedal practically. The van he vaguely remembered seeing yesterday, as it felt like a year ago, was following them at a high speed as well. As Sally looked in her rearview mirror, she cursed and went even faster. Percy was shocked at his mom's actions and started to think.

"This is because I'm a freak, right, with the devils powers?"

"No honey." Sally grunted. "It's because I can't keep you safe."

The silence in the car was oddly deafening, unlike normally. Percy saw a sign that said **PICK YOUR OWN STARBERRIES** in bold letters.

"Mom, what kind of summer-"

He heard a loud bang and felt like he was in a no gravity space. As he hit the ground, he forced open his eyes and saw lightning bolts, striking the clouds above. He looked around frantically for his mother, but she wasn't by the wreck, no it couldn't be. He staggered closer and saw his mom's bright hazel eyes lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed in agony. He tried to carry her, but he was too weak, too weak to save her and too weak to-

He heard evil snickering behind him; it was the fat lady, and her dog, both laughing at his failure and pain.

"Hey sonny, it looks like Lord Zeus really doesn't like this weakling, perhaps we should show him what happens to weaklings."

The small dog transformed into a huge monster, a giant goat with a blood covered lion head roaring and a snake hissing, all wishing for his pain. There was a collar that he couldn't see before, saying **CHIMERA—RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954.**

Percy couldn't believe this was happening, but he skipped the shock faze as he dodged a fatal strike from the snake and rolled under the goat, ducking under the lion's head.

"I am Echidna, the Mother of all monsters, feared by all who have the honor of hearing my great name; Lord Zeus has killed your mother now I will finish the job, me and my son."

Percy had never felt this enraged before, never this ready to explode. As he say the snake and lion coming together to end him, thunder rolling above, he let loose a fearsome roar and everything was engulfed in hellfire.

Echidna and her son both burned, there screams echoing into the hill, the tall grass billowing away from the sound and wind, as a lightning bolt illuminated the sky. So it was a god who killed his mother, no matter, he would get his retribution and destroy, torture and end Zeus.

He was weak from all the energy he had exerted, climbing up the hill where he could see light. He tripped, it was a fang of the lion, snake and a hoof from the goat all strung on a necklace. He grabbed it from his position on the wet grass, cloaking him from the sky so it seemed. He climbed to his feat and stumbled up the hill, where he kneeled at the top of the hill, all his energy gone. As he fell, he could hear a trumpet calling, Mr. Brunner galloping towards him. Wait what- he thought no more as his turned black and the world around him silent.

**AN**

**I only updated so quickly because of the great feedback and because of the reviews. Thank you all of you who did review, it was great to read what you thought. As for the person asking about OCs, sorry not going to happen, I don't do OCs. Sorry. Please tell me what you think, and tell me if you want romance or not and if you do, who with? Thanks. By the way, the stuff bolded is the stuff directly taken from the Lightening thief, I take no credit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights to rick riordan**

**Chapter 3**

Percy awoke several times, from his haunting dreams, of a huge man on an huge black throne, seated above fire, he would glance at Percy then shake his head an disgust and slap him away to another dream; where a huge, but smaller man then the last, was sitting on a golden throne, surrounded by darkness. He would just stare at Percy for what seemed to be centuries. Then he would laugh, softly at first, and then steadily higher until it was a booming laugh. He would then say "I control you." Then laugh some more, until the darkness engulfed him, and he was engulfed huge pit.

Every time he woke up, there was a multitude of kids, screaming "Get the nectar, the ambrosia, the band-aid, the-"

Then he would fall back into his dreams, no, not dreams, nightmares. After the repeating dreams, he had another, but this time it was different. It was in a golden room, 12 thrones surrounded a giant marble table. The room was huge, high ceilings and awesome thrones. He could see a man in a suit at the head, a lady in a wedding gown almost; a fisherman who had a very comfortable looking seat, unlike the other two that looked like it was made of rock. A wheat lady on a grass throne, a gorgeous lady sitting on a love seat, a buff man, sitting on pigskins, a disfigured man, sitting on an advanced throne, spewing fire every now and then, a fat, bored looking man, playing with a vine. A lady sitting on a throne that looked like the moon, dressed in huntress clothes and a huge bow. A man sitting on a throne made of gold, smiling like the sun at noon, with a huge bow. A man in a jumpsuit, talking on the phone and arguing and lastly a lady with eyes of wisdom, brown curls and gray eyes, with a book on the table in front of her.

It was the man at the head speaking, his electric blue eyes swirling in rage "Hades why have you bore a child, have you no respect for the pact?"

The man, Hades, was in a throne that was boring, and at the end of the table. Hades snarled "You would dare speak about the pact when you have broken it already, and then when I killed her to keep us all alive, you send Apollo to heal her? And then you would have the audacity to tell me that I have broken it? That power machine is not my child, nor any of the rest of the gods."

Everyone paled, and the god dressed as a fisherman, stopped twerling his trident, came to attention once he said this "Then whose child is it, Brother?"

Hades took a deep breath, and Percy knew he would finally hear his father's name; he was rather excited to know.

Hades spoke in a forbidding tone "His father is-"

"Wake up, hey, Wake up!"

Percy opened his eyes and he saw white walls all around him and a girl, still in his face back up. She had blonde hair, a necklace with beads, owl earrings and jeans and an orange t-shirt, saying 'Camp Half-blood'. Percy was pretty mad. he had been mad a lot lately, but it was because of idiots like this blonde girl, who had the posture of a stuck up, impatient, brat..

"Well finally, I have been in control of your health ever since you got here, 3 days ago."

Percy didn't care what she had to say and ignored her. As he got up, he noticed he didn't have a shirt on, or his black sweatshirt.

Percy spoke darkly, already in a terrible mood. "Where are my possessions?"

She spoke arrogantly, shaking her head "No, until you answer my questions, you won't get anything."

Percy grew even angrier, and walked towards her, she brought out a knife the size of my forearm, and held it in position to try and kill Percy.

But Percy knew how fickle the world was, and she wouldn't do it. Percy kept striding towards her as she backed up, panic growing in her eyes, but she was banishing the emotion from coming to her face. Percy stopped by a table where his shirt and ripped up sweatshirt lay. He put them on without a thought and went towards the door, until he felt cool metal touching his neck and a cocky tongue burning his ears.

"I haven't introduced myself; I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and head councilor of Athena, and a terrible enemy to have."

Percy twisted like a black mamba, and hit her wrist, she let go of her knife. Percy controlled himself to pick up the knife and do the world a favor, and kicked it behind him and said "Where is your head councilor or whatever you have, bring me to him."

She was shocked and was about to say something, her blonde curls whiplashing and her gray eyes darkening. Then a centaur shuffled in with grace, his horse half was of a white horse, an alpha, and his top half was of Mr. Brunner.

Percy grew angrier and more irritated, he was tired of these games, "What is going on, and you, shut your god damned mouth, I don't want to hear stupidity."

Annabeth opened her mouth, no doubt to defend her honor until Brunner stepped up to the dark child. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and demigods."

Mr. Brunner, Chiron, continued on as Percy spoke nothing.

"This is Camp Half-blood, where we teach you to survive. "

Percy's curiosity overcame him "Chiron, the one from the legends?"

"Yes, Percy, I am he."

Percy nodded. And another person stepped in "Annabeth, hurry up, we have archery next!"

The girl turned towards me, black locks and electric blue eyes, just like he had seen in his dreams. Thalia was about to speak when Percy ran towards the knife he had kicked and went to kill her, then a long sword intercepted the strike, it was a blonde teen, at 18 perhaps.

"Whoa, what's Thalia done already?!"

Thalia was confused, I didn't even talk to him yet, he just looked at me then tried to kill me!"

Percy spoke up "An eye for an eye, the ancient quote referencing to retribution and justice. You're father, Zeus tried to kill me and he killed my mother, he must pay!"

Luke's scared face grew dark, "That was Zeus who killed your mother, not Thalia, so leave her alone."

Chiron spoke up in a pacifying tone "Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, leave so our misguided friend may understand."

As Luke led them out, their shoes creaking the wooden floor, Percy's dark eyes had a hellish glow, he was no misguided puppy, but he knew he was being rash, acting on emotion, not thinking anything out, with a cool mind. Percy used a short mediation technique to calm down, and he eyes turned dark again.

He looked at Chiron, and he asked a very simple question, "What's going on?"

Chiron spoke "You child are the son of a god, and a mortal. Half god and half mortal, the myths that I have taught you are all true, and you have already killed the Chimera, who has only been killed once, by Bellerophon, who had lots of help, you didn't even have a weapon. It will be a joy to teach you."

Percy thought he understood but not fully, "Wait, then who is my father?"

"We don't know yet, but we suspect Hades because-"

"No," Percy interrupted "He said he was not my father in a dream with the Olympians."

Chiron was understandably confused, but hid it well. "Did they say who?"

"No that brat-, Annabeth, forcibly woke me before I could hear."

Chiron winced "She does not mean to be rude, only excited, please forgive her on my behalf."

Percy grunted "Sure, so then is my father a minor god?"

"No, you are much too powerful, and the traits don't fit. I guess we will just have to wait and see. Now, let me give you a tour of our camp, shall we?"

Percy walked with Chiron as they went on the porch of the farmhouse, where a man was playing cards.

Chiron spoke "This is the director, Mr. D, one of the great 12, son of Zeus."

Percy was about to grow angry again, but then thought of the warning in Chiron's tone and then realized he was a god, a major one. Mr. D, for Dionysus, hmmmmm, no first he must wait and train.

Percy bowed to him and Mr. D glanced at him with one eye. "Oh you're a smart one, great, another brat Athena thought up."

"No." Percy said calmly. "My mother is dead, she died in front of me a couple nights ago, so Athena cannot be my mother."

Mr. D, then focused his attention on him, "Oh, so you're the one who caused the firestorm, maybe it's Hephaestus."

Chiron spoke "No, he is much too powerful, I have seen none like him."

Mr. D had the attention span of a baby, and looked like an overgrown one at that, with his sandals and Hawaiian shirt. He ignored Chiron and went back to his card game.

"Yeah whatever, be gone, I'm about to win." Mr. D said in a bored tone.

Chiron sighed and they continued walking, they walked past they farmhouse which was huge, 4 stories maybe. It was painted a faded blue with windows everywhere. He saw a curtain move on the 4th floor, and felt eyes watching him.

"Chiron, what is on the 4th floor?"

Chiron hesitated for a long time, then feeling those black eyes studying him, said "That is the oracle, she is not to be interfered with, unless under the most dire circumstances."

"Sure."

Percy looked around, he saw volleyball nets, basketball hoops, cabins, and a long hall, with a fire in the middle, being stoked by a little girl, who smiled at him then disappeared.

"There is the woods, they are huge, stocked with monsters, don't go without a weapon." Chiron continued. "Capture the Flag is on Friday, today is Tuesday, train some and you'll play."

Percy didn't get 'Capture the Flag', but he would ask later. He had much more important matters to discus.

"When will you start training me?"

"When you are ready, and prepared to start."

"He is ready." A new voice came in

The little girl he had seen earlier stoking the fire came into the conversation.

Chiron bowed "Lady Hestia, an honor to speak with you."

Lady Hestia smiled "Yes Chiron, as always a pleasure, but I have come to teach the boy one thing and one thing only, it will take a day."

Percy frowned; the morning mist had emptied, as if forced away. "What will you teach me?"

She smiled "Calming yourself, and using your fire abilities more conservatively."

He grew apprehensive "What do you mean by that?"

"Tomorrow young one, you will understand all I will teach."

And with that she disappeared in a fiery column, no heat emanating from it.

Chiron looked wiped out, after tomorrow; you will have some lessons with me and Luke, after picking out a weapon for you."

Percy scowled "What do I do now?"

"I will bring you to the Hermes cabin where you shall sleep and relax. Then tomorrow, Lady Hestia will teach you, and then you will come eat, I will have someone bring you food to your cabin today, and you are too pale, you should be in bed as of now."

Percy understood what he was saying; he felt a little tired and wanted to think for a long time.

They soon arrived to the cabin dully painted gray, paint peeling and trip wires at the doorstep. Chiron knocked and talked to Luke quietly, and then Luke gave a forced smile and opened his arms widely.

"Welcome to our humble adobe, you will have a bunk as a god finally remembered their child and freed up some room.

Percy looked inside, all the campers bowing in respect to Chiron then went back to lying in their bunks.

"Is he undetermined?"

"Yes." Luke answered as everyone groaned, but maybe he'll be claimed soon, don't worry about it."

"Yeah easy for you to say, you claimed the same day you got here." Murmured a boy in the back, as several agreed with him.

Luke narrowed his eyes but did nothing; Percy sat on his bunk, fingering his new necklace, and thinking.

Luke sat down beside him, and said nicely "Don't listen to them; they're just disappointed they haven't been claimed yet."

Percy shrugged "I've never cared what others thought of me and I won't start now."

Luke gave an approving nod and they sat in silence. Percy frowned then asked a question "Chiron said you would train me in two days, along with him."

Luke's eyes widened but he recovered quickly, and looked at him with an appraising eye. "Wow, Chiron must see a lot in you to personally train you, he did it with my and Thalia only since I've been here, I'll probably give you sword lessons while he'll do ancient Greek and archery."

Percy nodded, wanting to show his competence and train for the one goal he had. To kill Zeus and bring back his mom, he had pushed back the thought of his mom all day but now it was too much. A tear escaped its binds and fell to his cheek, where he wiped it discreetly, not for anyone else, but for himself. For he was no weakling and would show them why he wasn't. Yes, he would show them all.

**AN**

**I am not a review pig, but I won't lie, reviews make me feel good and make me update so much faster. To ****TheAvidWriter ****thank you for all the great tips and ideas, all your romance ideas are good except, I'm sorry, Nico. I don't do slashes, but please keep on giving me ideas. To ****DeadnotSleeping ****Percy's "Light" side was with his mom, this is his personality, there is no light, dark side, and it's just Percy. Thank you to all who reviewed and to my beta ****xx1LionsflamE7xx ****who is a great help in correcting my story and great ideas. Please people, tell me a good name for a sword! Please! Thanks Hero of All.**


	4. SORRY AN

**AN**

**Sorry for this but I have NOOOOO ideas, please give me some ideas instead of telling me to update please. Like weapon names, weapons, how his dad comes in etc…. Thanks.**

**Hero of all**


End file.
